


Failure

by jxllyfishes



Category: BTOB
Genre: I'm sorry for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxllyfishes/pseuds/jxllyfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up in familiar black sheets, feeling warmth radiate onto his back. He turned around slowly and saw his young boyfriend sleeping in a stiff manner as if he knew automatically, even when sleeping, that the older didn't want to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on aff too so if you recognise it, it's mine ;; i'm sorry for not correcting this, i'm really lazy- thanks!!

The van pulled over outside the tall, gray building, stirring the boys in the car awake; all except one. Ilhoon couldn’t quite get over the fact that he actually had fallen the showcase and that he had made Eunkwang really angry.

  
"How can you fail so miserably at something so simple as standing?" the older had shouted as they had gotten off the stage, making Ilhoon flinch. He adverted his gaze down to the floor and mumbled a faint sorry before slowly making his way to the dressing room along, a few steps after the rest of his group.   
  
He felt slim arms wrap around his body as he walked but he simply pulled them off; not letting them stay around him. He threw a glance up at their maknae who had whined softly with an irresistible pout on his face.  
  
"Please don't touch me, Sungjae" the older mumbled before walking past his boyfriend.  
  
They had been dating for around a year by now and his life was almost perfect but they still hadn't done more than cuddling in the bed on rainy days. The younger knew that Ilhoon hated skinship so he always contained himself, maybe a little too much.  
  
Ilhoon jumped out of the car before the other's even had finished with opening their eyes, leaving the sleepy members behind. As soon as he got into their dorm, he got into his and Sungjae's shared room. He had been trying convince their manager to let them share room for a very long time and sooner than he expected, the younger moved in to his room.   
  
He made sure to lock the door before flopping down on the soft bed and snuggled in under the covers. He really wanted to be alone, although about five minutes later he heard a loud knock on the bedroom door and a too familiar voice called for him.  
  
"Ilhoonie-hyung please open the door," the young boy in the hallway knocked on the wooden door, not as forcefully as he probably could but still hard enough for Ilhoon to hear him. It went a couple of minutes of incessant knocking before Sungjae gave up. “Hyung, we’re going to watch a movie,” he started softly, “do you want to watch with us?”  
  
Ilhoon gave it a thought but decided to stay in their room. I will only do something wrong. Everyone will make fun of me. I will only stay here where I can’t do anything. He thought and waited for a footstep-sound trailing away from the door but he couldn’t hear it.  
  
“If you stay in there hyung, I will watch the movie on Minhyuk hyung’s lap, I promise you,” he heard the younger call out and before he knew it he was up from the bed and unlocking the door. I know I've ignored him and yes, Minhyuk’s my hyung and all but I would die to punch him in the face if he touches my Sungjae. He’s obviously trying to steal him away from me and I won’t let it happen.  
  
He walked into the living room just to see his boyfriend in the lap of another member. Of course, no other person’s than Lee fucking Minhyuk’s. He sighed deeply and walked over to the two on the couch.  
  
“Can I get my boyfriend back now?” he sighed and reached his hand out for the younger to take it. He didn’t like skinship at all and he would probably let go of the hand as soon as possible. Although no hand grabbed his but the boy just looked away. He knit his hand into a fist and let his arm fall down on the side.  
  
The older of the three started to chuckle, tightening his grip onto Sungjae. "Why do you even care Ilhoon, he doesn't want you. How come you're not good at anything, huh?" he said in a mocking tone of voice which made Ilhoon's blood boil in fury. "He came to me you know, he wouldn't do that if he had you," the older continued and the blond male in front of the two could feel his eyes prickle with building tears. He realised he had been looking down to the floor this whole time and looked up for some confirmation from his boyfriend. Was it his boyfriend? Or did ignoring him since the showcase piss him off so he'd run off to Minhyuk?  
  
Who would even run to Minhyuk? What does he have that I don't- wait he has everything. He has the well shaped abs, the perfectly toned body and he's able to touch people on a regular basis. Okay stop thinking of good reasons for him to leave you Ilhoon- his thoughts were interrupted when a warm, familiar hand wrapped around his wrist softly. He was just about to shrug it off when he felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. Soon he was sobbing kind of loudly and Sungjae just stared up at him, unable to move because of Minhyuk's arms.  
  
The younger averted his gaze first towards the kitchen where the others were making food and then at Minhyuk. "Hyung," he started towards the one beneath him and looked down shyly, “I’m not yours just because I sit in your lap.” The words made Ilhoon look up at the younger slowly and just then he noticed that Eunkwang watched them from the doorframe to the kitchen.  
  
“Aish Ilhoon. You seem to cause so much trouble,” he said quietly as if he didn’t want the younger to hear it. But he did. He turned around slowly, shrugging the younger’s hand from his wrist before starting to walk back to his room. He knew that the leader was allowed to scold him in any way he wanted but sometimes it really tore on his heart. He almost fell forward when the same arms that had hugged him back at the showcase slingered around his waist again and he felt the tears building up in his eyes again.  
  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you, Sungjae," the older whispered and held one of the arms around him, "please don't leave me." The younger tightened his grip around the other and the one under him could feel his legs give in.  
 

  
  
He woke up in familiar black sheets, feeling warmth radiate onto his back. He turned around slowly and saw his young boyfriend sleeping in a stiff manner as if he knew automatically, even when sleeping, that the older didn't want to be touched. Ilhoon watched the younger for a while as if to memorize every pore in his face. He hesitantly reached forward to brush some of the younger's hair from his face. Little did he know that Sungjae was awake.  
  
Before he could retreat his hand that lingered on the other's forehead for a little too long, warm, slim fingers wrapped around the older's wrist, placing the hand back on the forehead. His eyes widened when Sungjae opened one of his eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"I like it when you touch me," he whispered, dragging the smaller hand over his half tanned face. Ilhoon felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away while biting his lip. "Yah, don't bite your lip Ilhoonie hyung," the younger said as he let go of the other's wrist and put his index finger on the mentioned's lower lip, making the lip slide out from between his teeth but letting his finger linger there for a while. "That's my job."  
  
Ilhoon didn't really know what to do but blink cutely and watch the younger's hand. He unsurely poked out his tongue and licked the other's fingertip, causing the other to smirk. They had never been this close to each other and as said, they never did skinship, only a few pecks sometimes here and then, other words said, these kind of situations was kind of rare.  
  
Sungjae took his finger away from the older's mouth before lifting himself up with one elbow, gaining questioning looks from the one beside him. He quickly noticed it and slung his leg over the other's waist, pinning the smaller boy's hands beside his head. He gazed lovingly at the one under him and Ilhoon was sure that he would melt from that gaze anytime.  
***  
The younger hovered over his boyfriend, only closing the spaces between their faces, more and more until he could feel the other's breath over his slightly parted lips. He could feel Ilhoon's arms snake around his neck, pulling him down a little until he finally could kiss him. A kiss tells more than a million words they say. It might be true.   
  
Sungjae pulled the older closer, making him sit up. Their lips moved in sync, until Sungjae bit the other's lip causing him to let out a soft whimper which was exactly the reaction he wanted. Soon clothes were on the floor, only boxers left on the two bodies. Sungjae trickled his fingers down the other's surprisingly thin chest, feeling his hormones kick in fully. He slowly bent down, placing light pecks downwards, watching the older's every movement. Every arch of his beautiful back, every expression in the often smiling face. The younger carefully raked his teeth down towards the light pink boxers, biting the edge as he pulled the soft fabric down with his teeth, making more pale skin on Ilhoon appear.  
  
"You're so beautiful, hyung," Sungjae said as he threw the boxers down to the floor before sitting between his legs, making Ilhoon relax a bit as he kept the tense eye contact. He felt uncomfortable being naked, sure, even in the shower but the way that Sungjae looked at him, like he was an angel fallen from clear sky, made him like the thought of staying there, completely naked. Sungjae smiled softly at the other before kissing the other carefully like Ilhoon was a fragile porcelain doll, which was kind of true. he was very fragile but not maybe in that extent so he’d be a doll, which he might just be in Sungjae’s eyes. The younger’s hands roamed over his soft hips, downwards until it was holding one of his thighs, bending his leg slightly. The kiss was getting more intense, making Ilhoon snake his arms around the other’s neck once again, brushing his slim fingers though the short neck hair. Humming, Sungjae sneakily reached forward, brushing his hand over his boyfriend's semi hard dick making the smaller let out a soft moan which Sungjae might have smirked a bit hearing.  
  
Ilhoon hooked his index fingers in the sides of the younger's dark coloured boxers, tugging them down mid thigh before kissing him in a deep manner. Sungjae smiled against the other's lips, feeling probably way too happy doing this. He kicked off his boxers fully before kissing the others flawless neck, making soft marks on it. "Mine," he whispered before licking over the very visible collarbone, making Ilhoon bite his lip to not let out any weird sounds that he was all too unfamiliar with.  
  
Sungjae somehow licked his way down Ilhoon's body, somehow kicking his boxers off in the process. Ilhoon squirmed under the light touch, gripping the others hair as he felt soft lips kiss the sensitive skin on his hips. Ilhoon saw the small smirk on Sungjae's face as he inched towards the place where the older in some way wanted him the most. He'd never felt this feeling before. The heat spreading through his lower regions and the feeling of wanting to explode, it was all new. He liked it though but he had no idea what would come, although Sungjae knew pretty much what he was doing.  
  
Sungjae shifted his position slightly, hovering over the older's erect dick, already leaking with pre cum. The younger shyly took a light grip around the cock, licking over the small slit causing Ilhoon to let out a breathy gasp, tangling his small hands in the younger’s hair.  
  
Sungjae slowly lowered his head, taking some of the other in his mouth, being forced to hold the others hips down as the older squirmed in his grip. He bobbed his head slowly, making the other the other a moaning mess beneath him. After a short while the hands in his hair tightened and soft whimpers was heard through the dorm room.  
  
"S-Sungjae," the older stuttered in a high pitch, his hands tugging on the bobbing head. "I- I'm gonna," he didn't have time to finish his sentence before the other got what he meant and pulled away.  
  
"Do you want this, Ilhoon hyung?" the younger whispered as he hovered over the tiny frame, time and space forgotten as he focused his entire soul to please his boyfriend. All the older could do was nodding as he drowned in the dark eyes above him.  
  
In, what seemed to be no time, the vocal got up to get something from the closet, Ilhoon oblivious to what he was doing. "Jae," he said carefully. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sungjae was back as fast as he left as soon as he heard the older calling for him. "Sorry, I had to get something," he murmured before pressing his lips against the other's, kissing him lovingly as he hovered over the small frame beneath him once again.   
  
Ilhoon laid back again, spreading his legs for the other as Sungjae opened the small bottle that he got when he was up. "Jae, what is that?" he asked curiously and tilted his head as the mentioned poured some of the content on his fingers.  
  
"This is lube," he said quietly, lifting the older's hips to his lap so that he could reach the puckered hole between his cute buttcheeks. "This will hurt a bit," he said as he looked at his nervous hyung, trying to calm him down by keeping eye contact with him.  
  
He pushed one of his slick fingers inside Ilhoon, causing him to let out a whiny gasp. It really did hurt but soon the pain was replaced with an unique kind of pleasure that he never felt before. The preparation didn't take much time and soon he was stretched enough for Sungjae to get in without hurting him.   
  
Ilhoon took some of the lube on his fingers, leaning forward so that he could stroke the younger's cock with it, making it slick. "I want you inside of me, just like your fingers," he whispered to the other who nodded as a reply as quickly as he could.  
  
Sungjae lined himself up with his lover, pushing in as he got the confirmation that he needed. Ilhoon whimpered at the thick intrusion inside him, clawing on the younger's neck.  
  
"S- Sungjae it hurts," he cried out quietly, feeling the other pushing into him in the slowest way possible. He knew that it was for his sake that he took it slow but the older wanted it to be over. "Baby when it's in it's gonna feel so good. I promise," Sungjae cooed back, threading his hand through the blond hair soothingly.  
  
They stayed still for a moment, waiting for the smaller man to give him a sign to move, the younger impatiently waiting. "Jaejae, you can move now," the smaller said and tried to move his hips slightly, squirming under the other's touch.   
  
Sungjae started to rock his hips at the slowest pace he could, grunting in a low manner as he watched the pained face beneath him. Soon he leaned down to kiss the pure lips as a distraction, humming softly in contentment.  
  
The kiss seemed to work seeing that the older now were moaning sinfully against his damp lips, almost begging the other to go faster which he happily obliged. Sungjae quickly got on his knees, his hands holding the small hips to his level, never once pulling out from the other as a change of angle, almost pounding into the older at this rate.   
  
Ilhoon's back arched as he felt the throbbing cock inside him move in another pace, hitting a spot inside him he never knew that he had. "A-Again! P-Please, Sungjae," he begged beneath his lover, his small hands gripping the black sheets beneath him.   
  
Sungjae hit the spot repeatedly before whispering to the older, "Hyung, cum for me." He soon felt the small body shake and the entrance contract around him as he cum. The blissful screams of the youngers name were echoing in the small room, white painting both of them's chests.   
  
Soon the younger's thrusts got erratic, the pulsating around him driving him over the edge as he released deep inside the other's ass. "Shit, hyung, you feel so good," he murmured as he pulled out, some cum seeping out from the hole.   
  
He lay down slowly next to the other, pulling the body against him as he felt small hands traveling over his side to involve him in a tight hug. "Jae, I'll try to touch you more. This is the best thing ever happening to me," the older murmured against Sungjae's skin before nuzzling his face against the damp chest.

The younger nodded and pulled the smaller man against him, humming softly. "I will touch you whenever you want, baby. Just tell me," he said in a hushed manner.  
  
"Jae, I don't think you have to talk so silently. We already woke the entire dorm up," Ilhoon giggled softly, wrapping his limbs around the body so that he could cuddle the man.   
  
"I know. At least, now they know that you're not a failure. You've got me."


End file.
